<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt #15 (90-Prompt Challenge) by GlitterBombLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422480">Prompt #15 (90-Prompt Challenge)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove'>GlitterBombLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 90 Challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Romance, Teenagers, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15<br/>December 29, 2020<br/>Genre: Fantasy</p><p>Prompt Idea: Continuation of Prompt #12 - #14<br/>Source: Original</p><p>Note: Full text appears on Prompt #12</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 90 Challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt #15 (90-Prompt Challenge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Key hauled herself over the final rung of the ladder. She sighed in relief when she saw the hot air balloon hovering overhead. She waved at her partner in crime Straw. In the basket, Straw leaned and held onto a rope tied around a chimney. The winds were gusting, rocking the balloon and basket. </p><p>"Hurry!" Straw called out. "I can't hold much longer. You're late!"</p><p>"I got delayed in the garden." As Key headed toward the balloon, something slammed against her and brought her to her knees. She scrambled on all fours and saw the young guard. He had tackled her and on the ground.</p><p>"You, again?" She said. She sprang to her feet quickly. </p><p>"You are captive under the King's Law," he rasped, breathing heavily. He stood up and stumbled a few steps. He looked awful. The burn powder blotched his face. His breath was irregular. He still wanted to fight. He might be an impressive soldier one day.</p><p>Key stared at his bruised mouth. Before she could think, she grasped his head and pressed her lips against his swollen mouth. He froze in shock and indignation. She kissed him for a beat longer. She traced a finger on his squared jaw and chucked it, grinning at him.</p><p>"Lesson two. Don't let your enemy confuse you," she said, planting her boot against his stomach and shoving hard. The guard screamed and fell backwards off the building and disappeared. Key listened for a moment to his cries and then a loud sloshing of water below. With her lips and hands tingling, she ran towards the balloon.</p><p>"Kiss and kill? A tad bit ruthless, even for you."" Straw chided, releasing the anchoring rope and throwing another one to Key. </p><p>"I couldn't help it." Key said, not bothering to correct her. "I hadn't seen a face so pretty in ages."</p><p>Key heaved herself hand over hand up the rope and into the basket. They rose in the air, and she could see the soldiers and guards combing through the gardens and onto the rooftops. She thought she spotted a group of guards helping a dripping soldier from the side of a pool. She swore he shook a fist in the air at them.</p><p>"Did you get the jewel?"</p><p>Key patted her chest pocket and smiled with satisfaction. Her body ached. Her lips burned and fingertips tingled in earnest now, but she blocked pain out.</p><p>She had stolen a treasure from a wicked king. And a kiss from an innocent soldier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>